200 years from now
by hiei4
Summary: the yugioh cast 200 years from now in an au
1. Default Chapter

Giving a little sigh as he finished cleaning the room,Seto checked on the house's sleeping occupants. The brunt duelist smiled as he watched his two younger sisters sleep. Heading towards his room he heard the storm pick up again as he smile about the day's events.  
"Up late again Kitten?" Kaiba asked while looking out the window. "Oh be quiet you. And why do you keep calling me kitten?" Seto asked his dark half. A simple grin was his answer. "Go to bed, the K.C. Tournament begins in less then 16 hours. And you need to be able to think on your feet if you're challenged." Kaiba turned to study his light only to find him asleep on the black blanketed bed.  
The next day Seto was greeted by the sight of 14 Rare Hunter robes.Each of the robes were sitting on a kitchen chair,matching only one other robe. Seto moved around the chairs and grabbed a cup of juice and a Snickers bar before heading back to his room to get dressed.  
  
Kaiba passed his light in the hallway a few feet from the kitchen. Giving a nod, they passed each other. Entering the kitchen Kaiba watched as the ex-gravekeeper moved around,adding and removing things from the robes. Which Item holder would be wearing one during the tournament.  
The rest of the house woke and made their way down stairs. Seto who had returned to the kitchen was moving the robes to the the living room with Ishtar's help.  
"Whose doing what today?" Shadi asked through a yawn with his light blue eyes still closed. "Seta,Bridget,Ryou,you,Yugi,Marik, and my self will be in Kaiba Corp. Sapphire,Shadow,Bakura,Yami,Di,Ishtar,and Kaiba will be the Rare Hunters today, Tomorrow we switch. NO ONE is to remove their hoods in front of anyone. And I mean it!!" Seto said while looking through the newspaper.  
After breakfast and a small food fight the two groups went on their separate ways.  
Bakura moved in the dark alley like the thief he was in Ancient Egypt. Giving a vampire like smile,he moved behind the young bragging duelist.  
" I'll beat Kaiba so bad that he'll never be able to lay a trap card with flinching."  
"Oh really? You think Seto would lose to a fool like you? Bakura thought riseing his eyebrow. Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp, Ryou was checking his watch. "Three minutes till this year's Battle City starts Seto."  
The hidden mic cracked to life in Ryou's ear. Soon Di's voice filled his ear.  
  
"How much longer ? I'm about to melt under this thing!" he asked Ryou. Quickly he moved to the window that overlooked the city of Domino before answering. "Two minutes and counting. If Marik did it, you can do it." That Marik just happen to live in Egypt remember?" remarked Shadi's dark "I heard that. And Di, why are you complaining anyways. You're from Egypt too." Ishtar butted in. "I know that Ishtar, but I'm going go crazy just sitting here!" Di mumbled out. "The Kaiba Corporation will now begin!" Seto cried as the firework started the tournament as they had started the past 199 tournaments.  
Bakura moved stalking his target but he could strike, his target was challenged. Moving so that he could see better,his chocolate brown eyes widen in shock at the challenger. For there standing in front of Bandit Keith Howards was Rishid!! But that.... thats not....possible! Rishid died 200 hundred years ago!! 


	2. chapter 2

Ishtar meanwhile had been stalking Greg,when he was shocked by the sudden  
appearance of the bald-headed servant from the past.  
  
Shadow who had stayed with her boyfriend Yami,had ran straight into Liza Pegasus,Tea Gardner,and Weevil Underwood. Liza owned Industrial Illusions,a  
rival company of Kaiba Corp.  
"Watch it dirtbags!" Liza snapped at Yami and Shadow. Looking at  
Yami, she added"Why did you pick her? Cuz shes the present love of your  
light or just the fact her family has money? I;m betting on the money."  
Turning on her heel,she left with her cronies.  
The ex-pharaoh glared at Liza's back while swearing in Egyptian under  
his breath.  
  
"Blue Eyes!,Attack his Dark Magican with Light Lighting NOW! yelled  
Bridget. The Dragon did as its master told it and won the duel for his  
owner.  
"That makes a total ten cards with 32 more to get,unless the  
others have some." Marik drawed out with his accent peeking out while  
prepping his deck.  
  
Yugi,Marik,Seta,and Bridget had gone their own ways after leaving  
Kaiba Corp.. Bridget nd Yugi had just been chagalled by a duo,so they  
truned it into a tag-team match witch of couse they won in seven turns.  
Marik and Seta had duel in one-on-one matches twices so far.  
  
Bakura was in shock when his fellow Yami and crazy blond pal bumped  
into him.  
"Am I seeing things or is that Rishid, Ishtar?"  
"If you are,then I'm the Change of Heart card 'Kura." Ishtar blinked while watching Rishid and answering his friend,all thoughts of Greg gone from his mind. Soon Bandit Keith forfited the duel and gave up his Machine  
King and his two locater cards. The two Egyptain spirits followed a few steps behind the servant. As if he knew the spirits were following him,Rishid turned into an lighted allway. As the followers watched as Rishid disappeared in front of them in in air. 


	3. chapter 3

Kaiba and Sapphire had been followed themselfs. Looking around and not  
seeing any one,Sapphire moved to closer to brother.  
"Ore-Sama no chilsal tenshi(my little angel),whats wrong?" Kaiba  
whisped softly, he too felt like they were being watched. Suddenly the  
ground started to shimmer. A portal opened and Di stepped out,eating a  
piece of pizza.  
"I went to get something to eat. Sappy call the others and  
we'll eat" he said through a mouthful of chewed up pizza.  
  
Bakura and Ishtar were the last two to arrive with the expection of  
Shadi. Pale and snappy,they kept looking around as if they expected the  
Fire Sorcerer to apper.  
  
Sapphire's eyes went blank as she had vision of someone  
coming towards them. She moved closer to Bakura as the footsteps come closer to them leaving him to stand in front of her. Knowing that visions  
would her helpless,the others followed suit.  
  
Its too quiet Di thought. A quick laugh made him jump as Shadow and  
Sapphire laugh again. Turning to face them, he just shook his head. The light halfs of them had returned to their respected items and entered the clearing that way. But where was Shadi? A warm feeling came the bond they  
shared.  
  
"Looking for me?" his light's voice asked in his mind.  
"Where were you Shad ? I noticed you were the last one here  
tonight. Usually you're the second one to arrive."  
"Di, what if i told you I have seven locater cards? I was dueling Rex  
Raptor when Sappy called."  
"WHAT!? You won seven cards alreadly?" Di interrupted.  
"Yup I did. How many did the others collect so far?"  
"Ten plus the seven you won so seventeen cards that i know so far."  
  
"SHADI!!!!" Yugi yelled jumping the taller tanned man. "Wakey Wakey!!" While looking down at the littlest male duelist in their group,Shadi was  
about to shove Yugi off his lap when Marik and Ishtar attacked him.  
  
Bakura watched as the crazy blond played keep away with Shadi,Yugi and the equaly crazy Marik. Seta and the rest were eating and talking. None  
of them payed attenion to the four playing around with each other.  
If Ishtar saw the same thing I did,does that mean I'm going crazy???  
  
Yami had noticed both the ex-tomb robber and ex-tombkeeper's behavers durling dinner. Quickly making a mental note to talk to them,he study the  
group  
durling dinner. Seta, Sapphire,Bridget,Shadow were talking to each other a little ways from the fire. The rest of them were playing with Yugi's Puzzle. Each had great strenghts and weakness but all  
were great duelist... at least to him.  
  
"Hey Yugi, We've got a meeting to get to. called out Bridget. She nabbed  
Yugi's hand with her own slender hand and yanked him to his feet. Both  
called out bye as the ran off.  
"See you later too" the rest called back. 


End file.
